mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber is a ungreatest and girliest singer in the world, whose origins comes from Canada and he'll quit after one thousand billion (trillion) songs and committed a vicious and brutal suicide in jail or asylum or he had been killed by some bunch of random people. How he can be killed? Commited suicide in jail or asylum Hulk smashed him and thrown him off the Stark Tower, like Loki Bruno Tattaglia kills Justin Bieber at 00:26 Raped to death by Tony Montana Rico Tattaglia and Willie Sissy kills Justin Bieber Get shot by the cops or S.W.A.T. Impaled by Shao Kahn's Army Eated by Baraka and Mileena Dies because he sucks so bad! Dieter Stark, Prince Charming and The Fairy Godmother killed him at the family dinner Owned by Jack Marston Got killed by a bunch of retarded Tattaglias Gangbanged by The Eds Burned in hell by Shinnok Getting hammered by Shao Khan Looking at the mirror Sees a naked guy and had a heart attack Got raped by pedophiles who also raped Eddy, Edd and Ed Headshot by Jamie Salmon Losing his life in a traffic accident Garroted by William Stracci Got beaten up by Roger Pullman Killed by Camelion Wolf by bullseye shot Justin Bieber was bombed live on stage at 00:07 Raped to death by Phillippe Cuneo Justin Bieber killed by dumb Barzinis Stabbed to the brutal and quick death by Sollozzo Tripped into fire by Spy Killed by Raven by brain rip off Finn Mertens sliced his face off Got her vagina cut off by Kano Riddled with bullets by Tony Montana Got his skin taken off by Adam Bell Killed by Jim Reed by 3 shots in the head Watched the Ring tape and died from heart attack Losing her small vagina by Shrek Watching for the first time internet porn Got brutally killed by Michael Corleone's father, Vito Random unreasonly death by enforced hanging, that was planned by Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell Beaten up by Nike Balding and died Beaten up to death by The Joker and said: "Awwww, too bad, so sad!" Molested to death by army of ponies Jerkoffed his d**k to the death Eduardo Vittorez smashed his head in the wall Charlie Trapani choked him to death Scarecrow saw his own fears and sended them into Bieber and killed him by instant and quick death Eddie Scarpa and Quan Chi executed him in Old Town Fingered by Gord from "Freddy Got Fingered" Travonni thrown him in Void of Hell Pavi Largo mistaken him for a woman and killed him by slicing his face off and wearing his ugly face as a mask to hide his even more ugly face that full of terrifying scars Whacked by Niko Bellic Sheriff Hiram Berringer beated him up and raped him to death in Augsburg's forests Clurkicus thrown him in acid vat Knocked out in coma and died by Ted Thompson and The Jocks Bullied til' he commited suicide by Russell and the Bullies Got all his money and drugs took by Preppies and died of poverty Nerds bored him to death Greasers runned him over with bicycles Shot by Eminem Tweedledee raped his brain Metallica singer James Hetfield turned on his super megaphone and killed him John Abruzzi cutted off his feet and slit his throat in his sleep Gaear Grimsrud shot him in his head from the range of kiss, on eyes of his accomplice, Carl Showalter Diamond Tiara took his face off and burned it Greedo shot him in heart Kotal and his father, K'etz eat him up for dinner Scott Shelby trapped him in the sewer and drowned him, like he tried to drown Shaun Mars Grinded to death by Mayor George W. Buckman Farted on to death by Bo' Rai Cho and Fat Boner Helmut Göetzel ordered his soldiers to shoot him, like Fegelein in Downfall Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Canadians Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Bullies Category:Perverts Category:Ugly people Category:They Stink! Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Determinant Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Musicians Category:Aryans Category:Humour Characters